dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skelltor (Skeleton)/@comment-2607:FEA8:20E0:8EC:BD6B:92CD:D026:F54E-20191028012219
I have been searching for the Halloween egg nonstop and i started worrying because i knew that i can't use my laptop on weekdays. I have been trying to get it 7 times and even tried to go in different servers. I thought of buying it out of the Mystery egg because i saw that i could afford one but i thought that a 5% chance was definitely not going to get me one since it was such a low chance. But then there was this one time i saw the egg and went straight for it. In the distance i could see another dragon flying towards the egg too. I immediately started panicking and jumped off my dragon to get the egg. I started clicking at the egg like a maniac and for some reason i couldn't grab it. I knew i had one more space available and i was utterly so confused. The other player ran towards me and the egg while i was having a panic attack, clicking and clicking until i tought i'd break my mouse. Eventualy, i saw that the sky turned back to bright blue and i thought i had gotten the egg. But, you might have already guessed it, I HADN'T gotten the egg. It made my heart hurt because i knew that i haven't been this close to getting the egg. I went in a terrible breakdown because i really wanted this dragon so bad before i have to go back to school. I then tried my best to tell myself that i'll get it eventualy. After trying a few more times, i still haven't gotten one and so then the thought flew in my head of actually trying to get one by buying it from the Mystery egg. I then bought it and saw an orange aura from the newly bought egg. I quickly pressed the "X" button from the shop to take a good look at the egg. It hadn't fully loaded in for me so i wasn't so excited. All i knew from this egg is that it had an orange aura. But, that's when i realized that i had remembered looking at the chat in one of the servers i went to look for the egg. They said that when the event starts, the egg will be surrounded with a lot of monsters and will have an aura around it. I thought this Halloween egg would have a different colored aura or something, so i put the egg in the incubator and saw that it would take an hour for it to finish incubating. I had also remembered that someone mentioned that the egg would take an hour. A sigh of relief and hope passed through me and so I left the game for the incubation to finish. I came back on later to see the egg say above it "Click to claim" and when i claimed it. I checked the health and it said "20,000". I was so happy, i can't wait to see it next week!